Two Broadway Bitches Walk Into A Bar
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: Shelby thinks that it's just going to be your average long-time-no-see ladies night with Cassie. Of course, a drunk Cassandra July knows no boundaries and has one hell of a sex drive. Smut. ShelbyxCassie


Hi! So...this is my first piece of this nature, so it might be horrible. I'm sorry if it is.

I don't own.

NOTE: This has graphic lesbian sex, so be warned.

* * *

"Yo, I've got a joke for you: so, one crazy-ass Broadway bitch walks into a bar…"

"Shut it, Lancaster," Cassandra snapped as she took her usual seat at the bar. Shelby eyed her apprehensively, since a) she was on an aggressive last-name basis with the Saturday afternoon bartender, and b) she wasn't sure if agreeing to go drinking with her former roommate was such a good idea. Of course, Shelby originally wanted to hit up the local coffee shop and deli (she wasn't fond of drinking since Beth came into the picture; she was too paranoid of the little girl getting hurt while she was intoxicated). However, Cassie had said otherwise. "So being such a fucking goody-goody, Shelbers. Live a little. You said your kid was staying the weekend with your parents, right?"

"Right," Shelby had confirmed.

"Okay, than. You're going drinking, and we're going to have a damn good time and get drunker than some freaking skunks."

So that's how Shelby ended up going to Cassie's favorite little hide-out and trying not to breath through her nose for fear of smelling the putrid…_something_ emitting from the guy a few seats down. She looked around at the crowd, a bunch of…well…they looked rowdy and quite willing to take advantage of two rather small women. But Cassie didn't looked worried, so Shelby tried to keep her nerves at bay.

"The usual for me. She wants…?" Cassie said as she glanced at her current partner in boozing.

"Uh, just a strawberry daiquiri, please."

"Pussy," Cassie snarled, somewhat jesting. Lancaster served her three shot glasses full of vodka, which Cass promptly downed. After, she took a breath and asked, "So, Shelbs, how's life been treating you since the hallowed halls of Demon's Run?"

Demon's Run was the nickname for the air conditioner-less Daniel Rod Apartment Complex that Shelby, Cassie, and four other aspiring actresses had lived together in. It was cramped, it was hot, and Shelby didn't like remembering it. She sighed. "Well, I mean, I have my kid and I have my daycare and I have my Rachel—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, waving her arms a little. Her face was scrunched up, reminding Shelby of a confused puppy. "Rachel. You look like Rachel Berry. If you say you're related to Schwimmer, I might have to throw my drink on you."

Shelby didn't doubt she would (it's happened before). But still, she replied, "She's my daughter. Biologically, I mean. It's a long story. And her nose isn't _that_ bad. How do you know her?"

"She's one of my Dance 101 brats. She's ambitious as hell. Reminds me of you, except she's even crazier, if that's possible."

Shelby laughed, the old Disney tune of 'It's A Small World' coming to her head. "I—I'll give you that. She's very driven. She has that passion that I didn't back then."

Cassie squinted her eyes and stared Shelby down. "How old were you when you popped her out? Ten?"

"_Nineteen_, thankyouverymuch. I made a deal and made money off of it, enough to come here. How do you think I paid for my rent?"

"I figured you did it like the rest of us: prostitution. Anyway, I have another question: what the fuck is up with the daycare idea? Shelbs, I've heard things about you and none of them scream story time or toddlers."

"I just wanted to try the opposite of teenagers. Plus, I've discovered I quite like babies."

"Well, I wish you and your little brats all the happiness and sunshine in the world," she said, sarcasm smearing every word. Shelby knew she meant it, though. Cassie only picked on the people she liked.

"So, anything new at NYADA?" Shelby asked as Cassie took down two more glasses.

"It's as pretentious and dramatic as always."

"It's a dramatic arts college. What did you expect?"

"A lot more drinking," Cassie said, downing her fifth shot.

Shelby looked down at her untouched drink. She wasn't wanting it, and feeling terribly uncomfortable with the crowd around her. She wasn't about to get intoxicated and make it worse. However, if she was safely in her apartment, she couldn't see a reason not to have a few rounds of vodka herself. Well, maybe not vodka, since Beth was to return the next day and Shelby didn't want to have a hangover around her. She had a nice bottle of wine ready and waiting, though.

"Uh, why don't we go back to my place? I don't—"

Cass slugged down another shot (Shelby hopes that she's gotten better about holding her liquor) and piped, "Deal."

When she smirked, her eyebrows raised, Shelby became nervous; nothing good could come from that smirk. However, they left, opting to take a cab because the alcohol was taking hold of Cass's brain and causing her to slow. She didn't stumble much—Shelby guessed that it was the dancer in her that was maintaining a surprising amount of grace—but she still nearly crashed into a pole. With Shelby hooked to her arm with her potent, paranoid grip, they got out of the cab and up to Shelby's apartment without incident (except for an small spat when Cass remarked that Rachel looked like a wannabe hooker—that kind of pissed Shelby off, but then she remembered: Rachel _had_ been dressing a little too provocatively. Shelby made a mental note to talk to her teen about it). It wasn't long before the women had shed their shoes and their coats, settling on the couch, Cass enjoying some of Shelby's expensive champagne (thankfully not finding anything harder—Shelby didn't want to deal with a completely shitfaced Cass), and Shelby sipping on some white wine.

"So…" Cass drawled, licking her lips. "You got any sort of man?"

"No. Still single, unfortunately," Shelby remarked, wondering I'm too busy, really, and I don't really turn too many heads with a baby on my hip."

"It's because you're a bitch. You could turn every head in the fucking joint if you acted a little more open to a good ole' fashion screw."

Shelby could only chuckle at her.

"No, really. You're hot. Like, really hot. _Smoking_, actually."

Sighing, she said, "You're very articulate. But I don't—"

In a blink, Cassie threw herself at Shelby, lips colliding, and hands going straight to Shelby's jawbone. Shelby tore away. "What the hell was that!?"

Cass tilted her head, pouting. Apparently, alcohol brought out the innocence in her, which was disturbing, if a little arousing. "You didn't like it?"

Shelby knew she was on shaky ground. The truth—yes—would just encourage the blond, but lying to her would likely cause a hissy fit that could hit Rachel-like intensities.

But the silence obviously told Cassandra something, because she smiled. "You did." She dipped in for another kiss.

This time Shelby didn't pull away, being too entranced by Cassie's smooth lips. She reached her palm up, digging through Cass's hair, pulling her closer. Shelby could feel Cass chuckle and push forward, shoving Shelby onto her back, landing on the pillows, with Cassie making her place in-between Shelby's legs. She bit down—gently, but enough—on Shelby's lower lip, causing the latter to let out a small whimper. Of course Shelby wasn't happy about that—she _wasn't_ that easy to wind up, goddammit—but Cassandra felt the frustration and whispered, "Vocal. That's really fun."

She eased back into delving on Shelby's lips, nipping and sucking and causing all sorts of suppressed noises to break out. But then she moved, feverishly kissing up Shelby's cheekbones, down to her jaw, and settling on her neck. She dragged each kiss out, slowly and softly, before giving a firm suck onto the artery. Shelby moaned, involuntarily arching her back slightly before forcing it straight again. Cassie growled. "Would you stop fighting it? Geez. Relax."

Shelby took a deep breath—God, it was shaky—and tried to calm down, even if she was being too easily disturbed for her liking (when did she become so easy?). Cassie kept kissing downwards and started unbuttoning Shelby's top, pressing her lips closer and closer to Shelby's cleavage as she went. But Shelby, going redder by the second, put her hand on Cass's cheek. "The—we should go to the bedroom. It'll—It'll be more comfortable."

Cassie was up with a wobbly leap, pulling Shelby by the bra straps. Shelby didn't even have a second to think—Cassie has enveloped her in another lip-lock, this time more aggressive, which threw Shelby off. In a good way. Definitely in a good way.

Barely breaking the kiss as they went, Shelby led them to her master bedroom, allowing them to topple onto the bed, thankful that there was no footboard. Before Shelby could react, Cass was on top of her, straddling her waist. Cassie dipped back in, sucking on Shelby's collarbone and once again making her way downwards. She succeeded in unbuttoning the shirt completely, dragging her tongue lightly down Shelby's abs, circling her bellybutton, and making its way back up. Shelby whined the entire time.

Cassie pulled teasingly at Shelby's straps, sitting up and smirking. "You are really, really hot." The bra was soon off, leaving Shelby's breasts completely exposed. She traced around it, round and round, slowly, but in a quick peck, she tugged the nipple, forcing Shelby to let out a cry.

As Cassie got off the bed, she raked both of her hands down Shelby's torso, leading to her pants and panties. She made quick work of them, yanking the jeans and lace off, revealing Shelby's center, soaked and ready. Cassie stood back, grinning like a devil, before pulling Shelby to the edge of the bed, so that there was nothing stopping her from having full access to every inch of the brunette. She knelt down and kissed up Shelby's thigh, softly, before stopping right at Shelby's slit.

Shelby herself was about ready to yell at her to get on with it, but all of those thoughts were gone when Cassie dove in. She ran her tongue from the bottom of her opening and slowly dragging it to the top, but stopping short of Shelby's clit. Shelby's hips bucked in response, but Cassie just let out a hum, sending vibrations throughout Shelby's privates. With another stroke, this time nudging her bud, Shelby felt herself nearly peaking.

And then Cassie stopped.

Shelby grumbled at the cold air hitting her, increasing her frustration. "Come _on_," she whined. "Just—just finish…_Please_."

Cass rested her head on Shelby's knee. "I dunno…I'm really tired," she teased.

With a growl, Shelby lurched forward, grabbed a fist-full of Cassie's hair, and pulled her close, mouth to lip. She felt Cassandra chuckle—which was just aching her—and then give a hard suck to her clit, followed by a vigorous licking and nipping cycle. Shelby let out a variety of cries, most of them incoherent, as she felt herself quickly rising to climactic levels.

Her muscles tensed and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt herself about to come. With a final buck and bite, everything was released, her inners convulsing in fit of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Cassie's head and screamed.

Cassie helped ease her off of her wondrous mountain by slowing the pace before stopping, climbing up on the bed with Shelby. She flopped down next to her and let out a sigh and a giggle. "I really rocked your world, didn't I?"

Shelby nodded, still dizzy from the intensity. With heaving breaths, she replied, "Yeah…That was pretty good. Do—should I do you now or…?"

Cassandra closed her eyes. "Maybe in the morning. I'm—" She yawned. "Really tired. It takes a lot of energy to get Shelby Corcoran screaming like that."

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Yeah…" She looked at the clock and slowly eased up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth for bed. I'll be right back."

She left and took as little time as possible, seeing that she had a bedmate for the first time in years. When she came back, Cass was curled up like a kitten, snoozing away.

Shelby smiled. For a woman so devious, she was quite cute. Easing herself on the bed, Shelby snuggled up to Cassie, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. "Goodnight babe," she whispered, and flicked off the lights.

* * *

So, I hope that wasn't too terrible. Please review though. It means the world to me.


End file.
